


note

by moonlightnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I hope you like it, It's cliche, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Romance, but it's not bad, don't hate the teacher lmao, nomin, passing notes, second hand embarrassment, the words counting wasn't intention lol, they're cute i think, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnana/pseuds/moonlightnana
Summary: It's early in the morning and Jeno just wants to sleep— that's until he receives a note from his crush, flirting with him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Nomin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	note

"He was well ahead of his time, and he was more than just an artist. He was a great thinker, and he developed a series of…"

Jeno fails miserably to fight the urge to yawn, it's 8:23 in the morning and he just wants to go back to his bed.

He rests his chin on the palm of his hand and looks out the windows, completely blocking Mr. Kim's voice and explanation. It's so hot inside this room too, they even kept the windows open but that isn't enough and Jeno starts fanning himself when someone taps on his shoulder.

He turns to the person sitting behind him and they hand him a tiny folded piece of paper— a note. Jeno frowns, but his curiosity gets the best of him, so he takes the note discreetly and opens it.

_"You wanna know who has the cutest smile ever? Read the first word again >3<_

_(hi)"_

Jeno scoffs, he looks up searching for the sender and finds no one but Na Jaemin smiling at him and wiggling his eyebrows, and this time Jeno doesn't resist the smile creeping up his face. Jaemin waves at him and Jeno blush, quickly turning to look at the front again and stop embarrassing himself. Na Jaemin passed a note to him. Na Jaemin is _flirting_ with him.

Ok, Jaemin is known for being the biggest flirt ever? Yes, but he's also handsome, kind, sweet, charming and gentle and maybe Jeno has a crush on him, _maybe_.

He hears Renjun chuckling by his side and he doesn't even need to look at his friend to know he's already clowning him. He decides to ignore him and write back his answer.

_"um… thank you? I'm flattered"_

He mentally slaps himself when he reads his shit answer, but he can't think of anything better and hopefully Jaemin won't mind. Jeno passes it back to the classmate behind him and glances at Jaemin to see his reaction after reading it... One, two, tree, smile.

And damn, Jeno shouldn't be so nervous. It's like his heart just slipped on a Mario Kart banana peel and skipped a beat or two. Na Jaemin is passing notes with him like middle schoolers and he's smiling because of him. _What the hell_.

He feels his classmate tapping on his shoulder again and this time she asks if he has a pen to borrow, Jeno nods and gives it to her, grabbing the note in the process. He feels like he's 12 again.

_"Sorry, I saw you were bored too so I thought why not? I'm Jaemin btw :)"_

_Yeah, I know_ , Jeno murmurs to himself. Unlike him, Jaemin is popular and everybody knows him. He's the campus crush, literally everybody is heel over head for him.

_"Is it so obvious? Do you think Mr. Kim noticed? 0#0 I'm Jeno"_

He turns to his classmate and exchanges the note with the pen. And then he glances at his teacher, but it doesn't seem like he knows as he keeps explaining whatever he's talking about.

From the corner of his eye he sees Renjun smirking at him and he rolls his eyes up, mouthing a discreet _"shut up"_ at his best friend, even though he hasn't said anything.

When the note is passed back to him, he carefully opens it while eyeing Mr. Kim.

_"I don't think so, I only know because I can't take my eyes off you… Nice to meet you, Jeno"_

_Oh no_ , Jeno shouldn't be blushing so hard nor his heart should be beating so fast.

He looks at Renjun, asking for help with his eyes as he shows what is written in the note to him. His friend shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, scoffing at him. _Fuck_.

Jeno discreetly glances at Jaemin again and he's serious, paying attention to the lecture— or at least pretending to.

 _Okay, yeah…_ Na Jaemin just said he can't take his eyes off him, it's okay. _Relax._

_Oh God, there's no way this is true._

_"... Is this a joke?"_

Jeno doesn't think too much about it, passing it back to his classmate (who's starting to look curious to just open the note and read it). He starts biting his nails, feeling too nervous about his long-term crush suddenly flirting with him.

It feels like an eternity before the note is passed back to him again— when it truly only took a few minutes. He takes it and unfolds slowly, afraid of the answer.

_"No? xD You're eye candy, Jeno. I've been thinking about you for quite a while… and I'd love to go out with you :)"_

It's comical the way Jeno eyes widen, his mouth dropping open slightly. He looks up his shoulder and Jaemin smiles at him, but this time he looks… shy? Expectant?

"Just say yes already," Renjun mutters and Jeno covers the note with his hand, feeling exposed this time.

_"you mean like on… a date?"_

"Are you dumb?" Renjun asks, but he decides to ignore him again, handing the note to his classmate when Mr. Kim turns his back at them to write something. "That's why you're single."

"You're dating Donghyuck," Jeno whispers back. "Your opinion doesn't count."

"Hey, I'm the only person who can talk shit about my boyfriend," Renjun hisses as he tries to pinch Jeno's sides— which makes Jeno screams a bit too loud, making all class stop and look at them. Including their teacher.

Mr. Kim narrows his eyes, turning to face Jeno and Renjun, but then he looks up at the person behind Jeno. His classmate who stays frozen with their note in her hands, about to pass it back to Jeno again.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Mr. Kim says as he takes the note from her hands. He opens it, reading silently first before looking up at Jeno and then Jaemin. Their teacher smirks at them and Jeno feels a shiver runs down his spine.

"You wanna know who has the _cutest_ smile ever? Read the first word again!" He reads out loud and the entire class laughs.

And Jeno might want to disappear when his teacher mouths _"you"_ , probably having the time of his life mocking them.

"I'm flattered," he continues. "I can't take my eyes off you, Jeno," he reads— skipping the part about his class being boring.

Jeno feels his face burning. He closes his eyes wishing to be anywhere else in the world but here.

"Not even Jeno could believe it, so he asked _‘is this a joke?’_ " The whole class laughs again. "But Jaemin surely knows his words because his answer is: you're eye candy, Jeno _._ " They burst laughing at his teacher's interpretation and emphasis in their words.

"I've been _thinking_ ," he reads, cocking an eye, "about you for quite a while and I'd love to go out with you."

In the middle of the sea of giggles, someone shouts: "what's his answer?" and Mr. Kim excitedly says: "wait for it!"

He waits till the class calms down and Jeno quickly glances at Jaemin, who looks unaffected. Proud. As expected, Na Jaemin is known for being a flirt, being exposed for it doesn't fluster him like it flusters Jeno.

"Jeno replied: you mean like on… a date?" Mr. Kim reads interpreting a shy character that is supposed to be Jeno and his classmates go wild laughing at him. His reserved teacher clowning his students for the first time. Jeno would laugh, if he wasn't being the one clowned.

He anticipates what comes next since he doesn't know Jaemin's answer, which can be embarrassing good or embarrassing bad. He just hopes Jaemin didn't fool him.

"Unfortunately it ends with Jaemin's answer: if that's okay with you, _cutie_." Mr. Kim emphasizes the pet name with sarcasm. "And then he wrote his number so Jeno can text him," he finishes.

He waits again for silence and then steps closer to Jeno.

"So now the question is… Lee Jeno, will you go out with Na Jaemin on a date?" Mr. Kim asks and everybody's attention is on him again.

He turns to look at Jaemin and the boy looks apologetic at him, muttering _"sorry"_ with a sad smile. He hears some whispers and jokes, someone saying "what's cutie's answer?" and more, but he's not a kid anymore, they're in college and Jeno knows better than letting these things get to him.

He takes a deep breath and then the bell rings right when he opens his mouth to answer. In a rush, everybody starts packing their things to move to the next class of the day although he still hears some disappointing sighs from his curious classmates. 

Mr. Kim approaches him.

"You should pay attention to class, Jeno," he says, passing the note back to him. "I'll let you slip this time. And _you_ ," he says looking at Jaemin, "better make it worth it."

He takes his things and leaves the classroom while chatting with a few students. Leaving Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno alone inside the classroom.

"Okaay…" Renjun says, getting up and grabbing his backpack. "Good luck," he pats Jeno's shoulder before leaving too.

Jeno doesn't even need to look up to know that Jaemin is awkwardly standing by his side. For some reason, he feels petrified. He should've stayed in bed today.

"Hey..." Jaemin starts. "That was so embarrassing, I'm so sorry," he bits his lip, a habit Jeno shouldn't know so well— he's feeling nervous too.

"It's not your fault," Jeno whispers because it's true, it's his fault that they got caught. "It's okay."

"No, I mean," Jaemin sits by his side, looking at him. "I should have talked to you like a normal person, but I wrote you a stupid note like a kid," he rolls his eyes.

"It's not stupid…" Jeno finally looks at him. And _fuck_ , Jaemin has no rights being this beautiful early in the morning. He looks like an angel with his blonde— almost white hair. Like being nice and popular isn't enough, he had to be pretty too. "I thought it was cute," Jeno smiles at him and Jaemin smiles back, relieved.

"But you didn't answer the question," Jaemin says and Jeno swears he can hear the nervousness in his voice. As if someone would ever say no to him.

"Oh, right," Jeno glances at their note. Jaemin even drew a cute heart next to his number. "I—"

"Why don't we go grab a coffee now? Or anything you like, I don't mind really. Wait, do you have class now?" And what a great discovery, Jaemin rambles when he's nervous. He's _so cute._

"I don't," Jeno lies, but Jaemin doesn't need to know that. Skipping one class for a date won't hurt, right? "and I think I really need a coffee right now," Jeno bits his smile, looking at Jaemin.

"Great! Then, let's go?" The boy cheers up, clasping his hands together and getting up. Jeno packs his things up without a second thought and gets up, following the boy.

To be honest, he doesn't even like coffee, but he's so whipped for this boy that he's willing to change his tastes for him too.

📃✏️ ….

They go to Jaemin's favorite cafe on the campus and Jeno watches in horror when Jaemin orders death in the form of coffee. He decides to drink a cup of tea instead, telling Jaemin that he's afraid of ending like him. They sit in the corner of the cafe, next to a huge window.

"Do you wanna try it?" Jaemin takes a sip of his coffee, offering it to Jeno right after.

"Uh, no… I'm good," he eyes the drink with fear, making Jaemin laugh.

"It's not that bad," he says as he takes a bit of the cake they ordered to share, "maybe you can try it next time?"

"You're already planning our second date?"

Jaemin chuckles, "only if you want to!"

"If you survive this coffee, then yes," Jeno jokes, eating the cake too.

"Don't worry baby, I drink this every day," Jeno blushes at the nickname, and Jaemin beams at him. "Tell me when you're free again, okay?"

Jeno nods shyly and takes a sip of his tea.  
Mr. Kim was right, Jaemin _does_ know his words.

"So Jeno, what's your major?"

"Art education, yours?" Jeno asks, although he already knows.

"Photography— and I hope you'll let me take photos of you in the future," Jeno nods shyly again. "I can be your model too, right? You're probably good at painting or drawing."

"Painting," Jeno answers and if Jaemin inspired one or two of his best paintings, then he doesn't need to know. "I'd be honored."

"Me too! It's an honor to be here with you already," Jaemin confesses shyly. "I was so nervous about talking to you— I couldn't so I wrote that note."

Jeno frowns. "What?"

"What what?" Jaemin replies confused.

"I mean, you're Na Jaemin!"

"So? You're Lee Jeno!" Jaemin giggles amazed.

"No, you didn't understand. Everybody wants to go out with you, why would you be nervous about asking me?"

Jaemin looks at Jeno like he can't believe what he just said, "I could say the same about you? Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're gorgeous, Jeno. I don't even know if everybody wants to go out with me, I guess I was busy thinking about you… Like I said before, it's been quite a while."

Jeno stays frozen, his face burning and his mouth hanging open. _What the hell._

Na Jaemin, as in, campus lover boy, confessed to him? _He confessed, right?_ And he's blushing too. _He's blushing too!!!_ Jeno is probably having one of those y/n dreams right now.

Jaemin bits his bottom lip and the next thing Jeno knows Jaemin has his hand on his cheek and is whipping his bottom lip with his thumb.

"You had a bit of cream there," he says.

"Uh…" It's all Jeno's capable of saying.

"It's our first date and I already scared you, right? I'm sorry," Jaemin laughs awkwardly. "You don't need to answer, but hopefully I can change your mind and help you to see how amazing you're too. I only heard good things about you… So I'm a bit enamored, yeah."

"I only heard good things about you too," Jeno mutters, Jaemin chuckles. "I think I kinda like you too."

"Y-you do?" Jaemin's eyes widen.

"I mean, I have a huge crush on you," Jeno bursts out.

"Seriously?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah… Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Jeno imitates Jaemin's question, making him laugh. "You're perfect."

"Wow, okay." He breathes. "So during this entire time, you were secretly crushing on me while I was worried about you saying no?"

"You thought I would say no to you? Jaemin, what the—"

"And you didn't even think about asking me out?" Jaemin cuts him. They both laugh at their stupidity. God, they're two fools.

Jeno's phone rings and it's Renjun, but before he can pick up the call is gone. "Wait a minute," he says to Jaemin, who nods.

Renjun messages him asking if he saw his twitter and when he checks it, only to find out that his notifications are actually blowing up. Ok, something is definitely going on here.

The first thing he sees is a tweet about the episode that happened earlier with Mr. Kim.

_"Jeno and Jaemin got caught passing notes during class!! They're so cute😭😭"_

Jeno's eyes almost jump out when he sees the number of likes: 1353.

1353 people liked a tweet about him and Jaemin. And they don't stop replying the tweet.

_"Wait, what were they talking about in the notes???"_

_"Jaemin was asking him out!!! 😭"_ — someone answers 

_"Why hot dudes are always gay?"_

_"Jeno is so lucky!!"_

_"If Jaemin gets rejected then I still have a chance"_

Jeno glances at Jaemin, who's busy sipping his coffee and looking out the window. He has no idea everybody is gossiping about them.

Another message from Renjun arrives, this time with a link to another tweet.

Jeno opens it.

 _It has a photo. Of them. Right now_.

Just when Jaemin whipped the cream from his face. He looks up searching for the person who took the photo, but no one is looking at them.

"Is everything alright?" Jaemin asks with concern.

"Look," Jeno hands him his phone and Jaemin's eyes widen just like him a few minutes ago.

"Wow, their timing was perfect." He laughs. "We can ask them to delete if this makes you uncomfortable tho."

Jaemin gives him his phone back and Jeno looks at it again. The most liked reply says: _"So the two hottest guys on campus are dating each other now? We really don't stand a chance😪"_

And he almost wants to laugh, he never thought he was good enough for Jaemin or the same level of him. They're both freshmen and he's crushing on Jaemin since the first day he saw him. Jeno feels light, dizzy. Now that he's looking at this photo the things Jaemin just told him are starting to feel real.

"It's a good photo, right?" Jeno asks.

"It's cute," Jaemin simply says. "They're shipping us."

"Yes, they are."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I think I am," Jeno observes how the number of likes doesn't stop going up.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? If you're feeling uncomfortable."

"No, no! I'm fine, I swear!" Jeno takes a deep breath. He must look like a fool, Jaemin is probably used to things like this. "We should post a photo together."

"Are you sure?" Jaemin asks, surprised.

"Yeah, they like us so why not?"

Jaemin holds his hand, looking him in the eyes.

"We don't need to, Jeno. But it's okay if you want to," Jaemin sincerely says.

"Well, they need to know that you're taken," Jeno jokes— or maybe not.

"Oh? Am I?" Jaemin giggles, blushing. And Jeno wants to kiss him all over his face, he looks so cute like this. "You're right then!" He gets up and sits on his side, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Jeno gets ready to take the photo and right before when he clicks on the button, Jaemin moves and kisses him on the cheek, making him gasp in shock.

"What—" Jeno says surprised and Jaemin bursts out laughing.

"Look at your face, how cute!" He says pointing at the phone.

And yes, it's cute. _Jaemin is cute,_ but Jeno looks like a fool with his mouth and eyes open.

"I'm not posting this," Jeno pouts.

"Why not? They'll love this, it's perfect," Jaemin pinches his cheek. " _You're_ perfect."

Jeno groans, covering his face in frustration. How is he supposed to survive this? Jaemin will be his death.

"Hey…" Jaemin calls for his attention, holding his face and making Jeno look at him. He glances at him fondly, caressing his cheek. "I hope we can make it work," he says sincerely.

"Me too," Jeno whispers.

He follows Jaemin's eyes when they look down— at his lips, and imitates him. Jaemin has red, small and delicate lips.

 _I want to kiss you so bad,_ Jeno thinks.

"I want to kiss you so bad," Jaemin sighs. "You have no idea."

 _Yes, I do._ Jeno smiles.

He doesn't know why or where the courage comes from, but closes the distance between them. It's a chaste, quick kiss. Just a simple peck, but Jeno feels his entire body burns with affection.

He's so, so whipped. He can't blame the entire campus for shipping them, because he himself is shipping too.

And right now Jeno is so happy that he got up on this very beautiful morning and went to Mr. Kim's class. He's glad Jaemin passed him that note. And that someone took a photo of them. Jeno is feeling on top of the world. He's so happy!

And he'll do anything to keep this boy just like this: close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks if you read this till the end. It's my first time sharing something here and it's just a small, hopefully cute, thing. I'm practicing writing + dialogues and usually I don't share but I could use some feed here!! ><
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it ❤


End file.
